Computing systems have become ubiquitous, ranging from small embedded devices to phones and tablets to PCs and backend servers. Each of these computing systems is designed to process software code. The software allows users to perform functions, interacting with the hardware provided by the computing system. In some cases, these computing systems may be equipped with communication components such as wireless radios or wired network controllers. These communication components allow the computing systems to transmit and receive communications from other computing systems, as well as other devices. In some cases, the communication components allow the computing system to receive feedback data from devices or other systems.